Naruto-Warriors
Prologue "Twelve moons ago a giant fox appeared, its tail lashed out smashing rocks and sending massive waves of water crashing to the shores. A warrior rose up to defend its Clan. Hold the attack and wait for the forth leader! ''I remember one yowling. ''It's getting closer! Don't let it near the Camp! ''Another bellowed. One leader faced the fox in mortal combat, he sacrificed his life to capture the beast. And seal it's spirit in a human body, such a creature could not be destroyed as, some say, it was sent by the Dark Forest. This warrior was known as...the forth leader! Chapter 1 A kit's happy muffled screach echoed of tree bark and stone boulders. A bundle of purple berry's in his mouth rapped in dock, golden-and-ginger fur blown by the breaze and tail whistling behind him. His paws sent leaves and twigs fluttering in his wake as he raced through the forest. "Foxkit! Get back hear! Wait till I get my claws on you!" Steamfur yowled in persuite of the eager young kit,"You've crossed the line this time Foxkit!" Foxkit let one more purr escape his throat and rumble in his chest before dashing off faster, dodging bracken and twisting between large clumps of bramble. He screached again as he leaped over a large flower patch and ran beside a large mountainside, once scrached onto it every face of the leaders before him, now smeared in purple berry juice. "Give it up!" His muffled yowl beraly escaping his bundle of herbs, "youre just mad because you dont have the guts to do what I do! Do you? Furballs! Mousebrains! You'll never catch me!" He sqweaked again before yowling in plesure again. Meanwhile, in the leaders den, Shadestar lay in his moss-nest, cave walls curve either side of him, meating at the top in straggly roots and hanging twigs from above round. He sat scraping the floor with one claw, making odd-shaped patterns ingraved in the stone base. He lifted his head as a black tabby warrior sprung into his cave, claws unsheathed and amber eyes blazing, closely followed by Steamfur, his pale grey fur stood on end and his tail stretched in dismay. "Leader Shadestar! It's an emergency!" "I hope you're not bothering me with some trivia, and don't tell me it's Foxkit again," the old tom rasped. "It is Foxkit again!" The tom yowled, "He climbed onto the ingraved stone faces!" "He put graffity all over the Leader!" Steamfur added. The leader let out a long sigh, shook himself, and heaved his white body to his paws. Back in the forest Foxkit still squeled in excitement as he darted through the trees and clawed through the undergroath, leaves caught between his claws as he bounced of one birch from another, two warriors close behind him, leaping after the bright ginger tom-kit. He quickly leaped into a honeysuckle bush, leaves tickled his nose and his whiskers twitched with laughter, his eyes gleamed and his claws itched to run again. He loved this fealing! "Foxkit! Come on!" A brown warrior yowled as he raced passed the honeysuckle bush, leaving the breeze whistling through the branches next to him. Foxkit let the dappled sunlight soak into his pelt and he closed his eyes before poking his nose through the green leaves. The ginger kit gave a short ''mrrow ''of laughter. "That was to easy!" He squeaked and struted out into the open, chin and tail high. "Oh yeah Foxkit!" The kit leaped with shock as he spun to face the warrior, hackles risen, he was caught! "Where d'ue come from Scrapeface? What are you doing here?" "No, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be in the nursery." The big brown tabby tom spoke calmly, and he pointed his tail toword the small tom, Foxkit could scent his anger like a bulged river. When he would get back to camp, he'd be in more trouble then he could imagine! Chapter 2 "I'm at the end of my tail Foxkit!" Srapeface yowled close to the entrence, hackles risen and ears pressed to the top of his head. Foxkit lay in the middle of the clearing, vines held his foure paws together as he lay, not caring what the warrior said, his tail stirred dust from behind him that stained the hindquaters of the kits ginger fur, turning it a murky brown colour. The scent of milk filled the nursery, it was bigger than most, with bramble and ivy twined between the branches of the bush walls, it was stuffy and warm, with nests close to the wall, most pressed together to save space. "You failed the Apprentice test last time and the time before that!" The other kits pressed together to one side of the nursery, the younger wide-eyed and the elder kits half-asleep, they've seen it all before, it seemed as if he'd been pulling tricks ever since he'd left the belly of his mother. "Tomorrow you'v got another chance and you're messing up again!" Foxkit turned his head with a short puff. Scrapeface's eyes glistened with rage and he whipped around to face the kits toword the wall of the nursery. "Fine! Because you missed it Foxkit, everyone will review the Transformation Jutsu!" The rest of the kits sighed and turned to face the ginger kit. Foxkit could feel the gaze of his clanmates burning into his pelt, and groaned. He didn't want them hating him! * * * Later that day the class of kits stormed through the forest, heads low in refusal. Scarface whiped his head toward the class from the front of the jutsu class. "Stop!" He hissed. Foxkit weaved his way to the front of the bundle of fur and peered through a hawthorn thicket, a mouse sat near the foot of a snaking oak root, knoring its way through a small acorn. A pretty creamy-pink she-kit crouched to the front of the croude of the young cats. "Alright Cherrykit here let's do it!" She whispered to herself as she stalked toward Scrapeface, "Transform!" With a puff of smoke and a gust of wind, Cherrykit had done it, she'd transformed! Eyes gleaming and tale high she strutted toward the front of the party again, transformed to her normal self. "Tranceformed into me, good." Scarface meowed approvingly. "Yes! I did it! Yeah! Yeah! Nightwing did you see that!" The black-blue and white tom stayed silent, leaning againtst one branch that jutted out of the ground, Cherrykit, half-harted, tale dragging, padded to the back of the bundle. "Next, Nightkit," Scrapeface continued. The small tom turned to stand only a tale length away from the big tabby tom. Again with a huff of smoke, he'd transformed into Scrapeface! "Ah, good," The warrior approved again, "Next, Foxkit." "This is a total waste of time Foxkit," Shadowkit whispered from beside him, "And we allways pay for ''you're screwups!" Mountainkit hissed from his other sides, he felt her golden fur begin to prick beside his own. "Like I care," Foxkit, green eyes blazing, head low stalked forward with hackles risen and claws sheathed. With wind ribbling through the long grass, that whipped his sides, he trancformed, but, not into Scrapeface...into a she-cat! A buitefull, tool she-cat with long ginger fur. "What!" Scrapeface jolted backward taken by surprise and fell to the ground with a sickening thump. The air crackled in anger and Scarface's rumpled expression and quick fall made Foxkit bound up-and-down with laughter. "That's my sexy jutsu!" "Cut the stupid tricks! This is you're last warning!" Scareface was angry again, and the day was wasted. Chapter 3 Songbird chirped in trees early next morning, and whisps of cloud were cut with icy winds, though the sky shone pale blue. Hawks screached from the clouds and sparrows pecked at the grass. "This sucks, loser," Foxkit meowed, muffled by the wad of damp moss he clamped in his jaws, as he began scrubbing the claw-mark of the secend leader, splattered in the purple berry juice he had graffiti onto it the day earlier, carved onto a mountainside. Foxkit balenced carefully on a thin strip of rock, clinging to the side of the mountain. "You're not going to camp till you've cleaned of every single drop of juice," Scrapeface huffed from above the cliff, claws sheathed to grip the flat land before the shear drop down to camp. Foxkit got back to scrubbing, pelt hot with anger and tail fluffed out to half his size, he glanced up at the warrior, eyes narrowed to tiny slits as he yowled, "So what, It's not like there's anybody at the nursery waiting for me!" Ears flat, he started scrubbing again. "Foxkit?" "What do you want now, mentor?" "Well, I was just thinking...after you clean this up we can go get some fresh-kill, the good stuff. What do you think?" The ginger kit gasped in excitement, "Now that's some serious motivation! I'll have this clean in notime!" * * * Later that night silverpelt shone againts a black sky while the two cats shared fresh-kill under an oak tree, the camp was busy under the stars, each warrior and apprentice having there own duties. Foxkit devoured his squirrel in a few rainouse gulps. "Foxkit?" The ginger tom murmured in acknowledgement. "Why would you do that to the Leader's faces?" Scrapeface's tail lashed and eyes blazed with curyosity."I mean you know who the Leaders are don't you?" "'Course I do." He mumbled while taking a small thrush from beside him, and finishing it as quickly as he started. "Everybody knows, they were the greatest warriors of there time right? The best of the best? Undefeated warrior champs," He glanced up at the silver swath of stars that blazed across the night sky, "and the forth leader was the one who saved the camp from the nine-tailed fox - he was the most amazing." The ginger kit finished. "Then why did you-" "Because I'm going to be grater than any of them - me Foxkit - the next leader," he raised one paw in an over-exaggerated flail in air, claws sheathed, "The next warrior legend!" Scrapeface stared in disbelief, mouth still full with the raven he'd been eating. "Then everyone will have to stop disrespecting me, and look up to me! Believe it!" Scareface finished his mouth full of raven and gazed at him with brown eyes. What will this kit become? Chapter 4 Light slithered from the trees above the nursery and dappled the pelt of Foxkit, setting his pelt aflame and morphing his eyes to a frosty blue. "We will now start, the final exam," Scrapeface was saying, only tom's could vidulate the test, as queens may be to soft on the likely kin. "When you're name is called proseid to the clearing. The finel test will be on...the clone jutsu!" Ah! Thats my worst technique! Foxkit was thinking, Great! I'm never 'gonna pass!" '' The ginger-and-golden tom-kit stepped in a smalll clearing toword the back of the nursery. ''Alright, get it together Foxkit! You can do this. Believe it! ''The kit could practickly feel the power running through his blood, and with a gust of smoke and a flurry of heavy wind, the tom yowled, "Clone jutsu!" And another, pale - almost white - Foxkit lay beside him, tongue hanging and sightless eyes bollged. The two cats twitched with nervousness and fustration, Scrapeface's eye twitching and Foxkit's hackles risen. "You fail!" Scrapeface yelled. Caught of-guard, Foxkit was thrown back by his punishment and landed hevelly to his side, sending a dust cloud in his wake. "Scrapeface," Steamfur was saying, next to him, "He's off but his moves wern't bad and he did hang in there and replicate. This is his third try so you know he ''really ''wants to become a warrior, we could cut him a break, and pass him," Foxkit puffed in shok and happiness. "Steamfur, the other student created at least three affective replications, but Foxkit could only create one." Foxkit noticed Scrapeface give a side-long glance at the pethatick bundle of replicated fur lying to its side, "and look at it, it's pitifull. I can't pass him." Foxkit gave a low hiss and felt his ears hot with anger again. Not long after Foxkit sat on a low hanging branch of the forest, shade made his pet dull as he watched the other, younger kits become warriors at there ceremony. "I wish you're grandmother could be hear rite now," One warrior was purring. "I'm so proud of you son," Foxkit heard another tom meow. "Congratulation," "Well done!" "Hay, you see him?" A queen hissed. Foxkit strained his ears to listen form his strip of wood. "It's that boy, I remember him! He's the only one who failed." Another black she-cat puffed, "Well it serves him rite!" "Just imagine what would happen if he bacame a warrior..." The ginger kit berryed his flame-stained muzzle into his paws, thurelly ashamed of himself. "...I mean, he's the boy who-" Another hissed, "Shhh, we'r not allowed to talk about that." A crack of a twig startled the kit, he turned his head to see Steamfur balencing on a branch a little higher than himself. A smug expression tainted his face. What did he want with Foxkit? Chapter 5 "Scrapeface?" Shadestar's wheezy mew came in a whisper as he stood on a high lump of dirt that overlooked the entire camp. The kits have just been made apprentices and he hadn't moved since then. He was worried. "There's somthing we need to talk about," The old tom finished. Scrapeface flickered his gaze over the clearing, it was busy with praise from the apprentice ceremony just a few moments ago, his glance rested on were Foxkit was sitting. Where is he now? * * * "Scrapeface's tough," Steamfur was saying, they both sat high on a beach tree, branches jabbed Foxkit's ginger-and-gold pelt and leaves rougheled it. For a moment he thought he would be carried away by the breeze, but he kept his claws sheathed and held on without flinching. Steamfur and Scrapeface had grown up together, so he new what he was like,"but he's not againts you." "Then why? Why only me?" "He wants you to be strong with all his heart," Steamfur didn't answer,"but that will never happen if he goes easy on you," Foxkit was shoked at what the pale grey tom said next."He's like you, you know. No parents. No family." "But, this time I really wanted to graduate." Steamfur let out a short whimper of laughter. What was so funny? "Then . . . I suppose I have to tell you ," Foxkit gasped. "It's a secret, but I'm going to let you in on it." There was a secret? ''A secret. * * * Scrapeface curled up in his nest a little way from the others, warmed by his own brown pelt as he recalled the coverstation between him and the leader. Scrapeface? What is it, my leader? I know how you feel, he remembered his white pelt blown by the breeze and his raspy voice whispering, you grew up just like Foxkit. Without knowing the love of a mother, and father. The warmth of a family. The brown tom remembered the nine-tailed demon fox, scent from the Dark Forest, as a punishment, it would rip apart everything they knew. It's getting closer! Don't let it near the Camp! ''A warrior yowled. He remembered as a twelve moon old apprentice as a frightened warrior ran from the fox with him clenched in his teeth, head high so the cat didn't trip over him. ''Let me go! My mum and dad are still fighting back there! He would yowl, not to be answered. "Scrapeface! Wake up!" He was dreaming! Steamfur was prodding him with one claw. "What is it?" "You need to come to leader Shadestar's den right away! It's Foxkit. He stole the sacred leaf." Scrapeface leaped to his paws. "You mean the leaf of sieling? No!" Chapter 6 Foxkit sat in a grassy clearing, holding a leaf bigger than himself by his to forepaws, trying to read the light scratches intented in it that took the form of different cats doing different Jutsu. "Lets see . . . the first one is . . . Multy Shadow Clone Jutsu. Nah! Not this again it's my worst Jutsu!" * * * "Leader Shadestar! This is not just a prank this is a seriouse crime!" A warrior was yowling. Nearly the whole clan crowded the leader in a semi-circle. "That leaf contains secrets that were sealed by the first leader, secrets known only to our Clan!" "If it falls into the wrong hands it can destroy are entire way of life!" "Alright," Shadestar groaned, "bring Foxkit hear at once!" And with a flick of his frost-coloured tail, the warriors leaped away into the undergroeth. Scrapeface leaped from tree to tree, panting hard, it felt as if his lung were litarelly screaming for air. Where would he go? '' Scrapeface found Foxkit wheezing for breath in a grass clearing. "It's all over." He meowed, leaning in toward him before giving a short purr of laughter. And Foxkit mimicked. Scrapeface leaned back in surprise. "Caught me already not bad" Foxkit squecked, getting to his paws, "you're quick Scrapeface, I only had time to learn one technique." ''He's been out here practicing, I can tell how hard he's been working. "Listen Scrapeface! I'm 'gonna show you this amazing Jutsu and you're 'gonna let me graduate!" He purred, "then everything will be okay!" "What gave you that idea?" "That's the way it works rite? Anyone who learns a Jutsu from this leaf passes!" "Where do you get that idea?" "Steamfur told me about it!" He jumped up and down, unable to hold in his excitement any longer. "Believe it! He told me where to find the leaf . . . and this place," Huh, Steamfur? "Huh? Look out!" Scrapeface leaped to Foxkit's side pushing him out of the way with one hefty shoulder as a few long-thorned twigs pelted toward the ginger kit. Pain struck Scrapeface from nose to tail tip as thorns cut through his pelt and pierced flesh. He tried to stable himself as he let out a wail of pain. "I see you found are little hideaway." Steamfur meowed from a tall pine tree above the grassy clearing. "So that's the way it is? Huh? I should of known!" "Foxkit!" Steamfur yowled, "Give me the leaf! Now!" "Wait a minute!" Foxkit squeacked, glancing from warrior to warrior."What's going on hear?" Scareface panted as he lent againts a cherry bush and feebily clawed a thorn branch in the direction of the light grey warrior. "Foxkit! Don't let Steamfur get the leaf! It contains forbidden Jutsu, that can put this Clan in grave danger! Steamfur used you to get the leaf! For his own power!" Foxkit groaned in confusion "Foxkit, Scrapeface it just trying to scare you because he dosnt want you to have the leaf,"Foxkit flickered his gaze between Steamfur and Scrapeface and back again. "Stop lying Streamfur," Scrapeface wheezed, "don't let him trick you Foxkit!" Steamfur let out an evil purr as he whitenissed the feeble attempt to stop the ginger kit. "Oh, I'll tell you who's really lying," he meowed. "No Steamfur!" Scrapeface wailed. "They've been lying to you youre whole life Foxkit," Foxkit's eyes flickered in disbelief, "since the decree twelve years ago. "What, decree?" The tom squeaked. "Everyone knows exept you, Scrapeface is trying to hide it from you even now. He'll do anything to shut me up!" Scrapeface stared in hard amazement as a stale breeze tugged him toward the white warrior, balancing among furled leaves and sharp thorns. "What is this decree? Why does everyone else know about it?" He demanded as his eyes grew large and his blue pupils shrunk into tiny dots. "Don't tell him its forbidden!" The brown warrior yowled to the treetops. But, ignoring him, Steamfur carried on. Leaves wrustled in the breeze to cover Steamfur in dark shadow. He was going to tell Foxkit! The biggest secret in the Clan! It was about to be betrayed - now! Chapter 7 A cold wind pulled the grass toward Steamfur, who balanced lightly on a thick branch. He was about to betrey a secret that been kept for twelve years! A decree that should never be spoken of! But he carried in with a unwavering, frosty tone that made Foxkit shiver. "The decree is know one can tell you that the nine tailed fox is inside - you!" Foxkit gasped, and his eyes gave way his ferocious anxiety. "The fox spirit that killed Scrapeface's parents and destroyed our Clan has taken over you're body!" Even though it caused him agony, Scrapeface tour at the grass below his claws. "You are the nine-taled fox!" Steamfur caterwauled. "Stop it!" Scrapeface screeched. But Foxkit didn't focas on the tabby warrior, he was the nine-taled demon fox! And his whole life had been a lie! How could he ever live now! "They've all been sneaking around hiding things from you you're whole life! Didn't you think it was strange how they treated you?" Like dirt! Like they hated you for just being alive!" "No!" The kit wailed. He could feel power surging through his vains! So much! He had never felt this way before! "No! No! No! No! No!" "Foxkit!" The tabby tom yowled, claws sheathed. "That's why you will never be exepted in this Clan! Even you're beloved teacher hates you're guts!" *** Scrapeface groaned in agony. It wasn't true! Shadestar's voice echoed in his mind. Foxkit never had a mother or father to care for him. He's shut out from everything and dosn't know why. Even look at him! How would you feel if everywhere you went people turned there backs on you! That's why he gets in trouble, so people will notice him! ''Flashes of images raced through his mind, the berry juice over the carved leaders! ''That's why he did it! It may not show, but he's always thinking of the family he dosn't have. He's hurting inside! Steamfur's yowl cut through Scrapeface's thoughts. "Die! Foxkit! The pale tom raised a sheathed claw from the tree he stood on, ready to break of two jutting thorn branches that grew out of the thick branch, and, with a deadly accurate aim swiped is mallow paw across the branches, positioning them carefully so the thorns didn't pierce his venerable pads. Foxkit crawled feebly away from the spinning branches, the leaf rapped and clutched in his jaws, with those thorns and that aim, Foxkit would die from loss of blood for sure! This was it! He's going to die! Chapter 8 "Foxkit get down!" Scrapeface yowled and with a mighty kick from his back legs landed squarely above the ginger kit, shielding him from the deadly mouse-length thorns. He felt blood pulse through the wound and clup his fur in ragged clumps. Was it over? Was he going to die here? At the claws of a cat that was once his ally? He met Foxkit's astonished daze with a wheezy cough as blood spluttered from his mouth and trickled down his chin. Scrapeface heard Steamfur gasp, almost as amazed as Foxkit had been. With a nother choke from Scrapeface Foxkit pulled the words from his own throat like a stuck bone: "W-Why?" "Because we're the same." He choked. "When I lost my perents, know one seemed to care. They didn't have time for me," he wheezed, "they just forgot I was there. My grades dropped, I became a class clown. I just wanted them to see me . . . and to know my name. My school was'nt g-good enough to," he took another deep breath in before continuing, "give me etention, so I did crazy things, and then I had to pay for it, it was hard." Imiges sliced through Scrapeface's mind, a cold room, alone, with no one there, "I know that's how you feel, Foxkit." This was it, he was dying, and as he choked out his last words with a splutter of blood and closed eyes . . . he knew it. "You feel lonely and it hurts inside, and I could of been there for you more. I let you down, I'm sorry. No one should have to suffer that much, no one should be alone like that." He heard Foxkit gasp, and wail in unhappiness. The pain of talking was to much now, and he stained his ears to hear Steamfur's short mrrow ''of laughter. "Don't make me laugh!" He spat. "Scrapeface always hated you! He was orphaned because the nine tailed fox killed his parents! Now that beast is inside you! He will say anything to get the leaf from you!" Foxkit sped off into the underdroath, leaving Scrapeface behind. "Foxkit!" He screached spitting blood, he added one more cry, "FOXKIT!" Scrapeface could hear the light paws of Steamfur land eavenly on the short, springy grass as he let out a purr that rumbled deep from his chest. "You know once he makes up his mind nothing could change it." He challenged, and on only a few last breaths, bloof pooring from his multiple wounds that flooded from the spines still inbeded in his skin, he did'nt know what to say. Chapter 9 "He's going to use the leaf to take revenge on the clan." Steamfur meowed slyly, "you saw that look in his eye, didn't you?" Scrapeface coughed up another clod of blood that trickled down his chin, turning it a sickly scarlet, and shifting his spine to ice. "Those are the eyes of a beast." He purred again, obviously not caring about the clan. The comment fulled Scrapeface's anger. His rage grew. How dere he! ''StarClan is with me! And with a mighty heave he shakilly found his paws while more blood pulsed from his veins and streaked down his pelt. Scrapeface coked his head just anough to pull out the massive thorny-branches that still clung to him, it felt as if he was pulling forever, and with a final heave, yanked the mouse-letngh needles from his skin. "No," He breathed, rage pumping through his blood, more than he had ever felt before. "Foxkit isn't like that!" And with that last word he flung the hefty branches at Steamfur, who stepped aside lightly with a short rumble of tant. "You're a joke! As soon as I eliminate Foxkit and get the leaf, I'll be back for you." And he leaped through I clump of bracken.'' I wont let you! '' He stormed after the white warrior, first slow, then faster, earlyer he had rapped his cuts with massive leaves and short strings of cobweb, just after Steamfur had disepeared but he ached even more and he left a flurry of blood in his wake. Though he was no medicen cat, he could still dee the blood that trickled from the tight press. * * * Foxkit soon heard a warrior leap out from the leaves behind him, stray twigs rafed his pelt and tere clumps of fur from his skin while he leaped from branch to branch high above the forest floor.. "Foxkit! Everything Steamfur said was a lie! 'Gimme the leaf! Hurry! He's coming after you to take it away!" He yelled as he leaped from one branch to another. But Foxkit ignored him, and with a leap Scrapeface lunged acidently just ahed of the ginger tom, who rammed into him with a small, but hefty shoulder, sending the tabby brown warrior thumping to the ground a tumbling down a small, springy-grassed slope. Foxkit leaped silently down a tree and landed neatly on the ground and skided down the same grassy slope on all paws as he panted. "It can't be," Scrapeface meowed and Foxkit backed away to rest againts an old oak tree, and then fell. "How did you know!" With a gust of smoke he carried on, Foxkit smiled, and the tom could just see the gleam of his amber eyes grow small as he vanished, then reapired, in the form of Stemfur! Not to Foxkit's surprise, "that it was me and not Scrapeface!" "Because," As he swirled in smoke as well, he replied in a larger form, "I'm Scrapeface." Steamfur got to his paws, teeth bared. "You're a fool." Chapter 10 Foxkit pressed againts a hollowed out old oak tree, the cold bark sending his pelt rippling. His jaw dropped with horrer as he watched the two warriors spiting and growling at one another in the center of a grassy clearing beyond his hiding tree. "Why are you protecting that freak!" Steamfur was growling, "he's the one who whipped out you're kin!" "I don't care what you say. You're not getting youre hands on that scroll." Foxkit stoppped a low growl rumble in his throat at what Steamfur meowed next. "As if you could stop me! Don't you get it? Foxkit is just like me." "How's that?" Scrapeface mumbled, teeth beared. "He wants the leaf for his power and his own vengence! Thats how beasts are! He'll put all his power into that leaf and destroy everything!" Foxkit gasped and pressed his muzzle into the big leaf in convusion. "So it's true. . . " He whispered to himself, "Steamfur never believed in me. He thinks im some-" He choked out the words like a tough bone caught in his throat,"beast! Some kind of freak!" "That is how beasts are," Scrapeface carried on,"but thats not how Foxkit is," Foxkit turned his head to view the tabby tom, his leag writhed in pain. "Foxkit's one of a kind, works hard. Puts his whole heart into it! Sure he messes up sometimes and everyone jumps at it. But his suffering only makes him stronger." The golden kits mind werld with the memorise, alone. "Thats what separates him from being a beast. So your wrong. He's nothing like the nine tailed fox. He's Foxkit! Of LeafClan!" Foxkits heart ached with sadness, and he felt as if he would burse with sorrow. "You really believe that dribble. Scrapeface," Steamfur meowed darkly as he padded to the edge of the clearing and grasp one spiny twig in his jaws, each heavy spike about a mouse-length. "I was goinng to save you for lator, but now I'v changed my mind. Your Finished!" Steamfur swung his head back and forth as he gained momentem, before hurling the spiked twigs at Scrapeface. The tabby's thoughts sliced into Foxkits mind like a swooping eagle. ''So this is it. ''And with that Foxkit sprung from his haunches and squerly bowled the big white tom of his poorly thought posture, with one sheathed claw that chaoked the warrior as it slamed into his frosty neck and sent him hurtling toward a short, rumpled hollybush. He stood over the murderer, eyes shadowed. "Foxkit!" Scrapeface's words where dulled by his weariness and aches. "Not bad," Steamfur growled, "for a mouse-brain." "If you ever lay a claw on my warrior," Foxkit's voice rumbled with a deep seriousness that made his own hackles rise, then he spat out the words like crowfood. "I'll kill you!" Chapter 11 "Such big words!" The senior warrior purred with dread as he dragged himself to his feet, while the hollybush yanked chunks of fur from his pelt. "I can destroy you in a single move!" Foxkit's head lowered, then his words rang out around the clearing like a startled crow. "Take you're best shot fool. I'll give it back to you 1000 full!" "Lets see you try!" Steamfur bellowed with all his furiosity paws matted with dry blood and claws stained red. "Show me what you can do Nine-Tailed Fox!" The kits felt as if fire burned his pelt and blazed from each chipped claw, it surged through his veins and shot from his enraged drake-green eyes. StarClan was on his side! More power than ever ever before, more then he felt behind the hiding oak, more then he felt leaping from branches, more than ever! He raised his head and yowled with such foresety from a body so small that his flame golden pelt looked as if it wanted to stretch from his scared skin. Leaves fell from trees and shrubs swayed in his mighty roar. "Shadow-Clone Jutsu!"